Pizza Delivery
by NaruSasu-Perfection
Summary: [LaviYuu] AU - Highschool. When Kanda finds out Lavi is the delivery man for the local pizza place (thanks to his fucking idiotic brother who is obviously trying to get himself killed), he takes full advantage…even though he doesn't even enjoy pizza.


**[Author's Note:** This oneshot is for the amazing aozu on tumblr. She's known as tysunkete on and if you haven't read her LaviYuu stories you need to right now.

**Warning: **Yaoi, which means guy on guy relationship.**]**

* * *

The sound of the doorbell has a frown tugging down Kanda's lips, blue eyes snapping up from his book to glare at his brother. The idiot is chatting on the phone with a friend or something and the noise has Kanda tempted to punch the other, especially because he didn't even make a move to answer the damn door.

"Can you get that for me?" Daisya asks after the doorbell rings again, digging into his pocket and pulling out two twenty dollar bills.

"Why the fuck would I do that?" Kanda snaps, glaring at the money. Daisya sighs, mumbling something to his friend about pizza. Great, the person on the other line was probably going to come over. Fuck, Kanda did not want to deal with other people, not that he really ever does.

"If you get it, you can keep the change," Daisya bribes, obviously just assuming Kanda is going to take the bait when he goes back to his phone conversation. Kanda isn't an idiot, he'll probably end up with two dollars after tip and the ridiculous amount of pizza Daisya probably got. Whatever, if it would get that damn doorbell to stop, he'll answer the damn door.

He doesn't bother to look through the window before he tugs the door open and he regrets it big time when angry blue eyes meet a happy single green one. The air is practically forced out of his lungs, heart pounding in his chest as he looks at his classmate, the only person in the world that can make his cheeks heat up and his heart pound like it is now.

"Hiya, Yuu! I didn't know ya lived around here," Lavi smiles, reaching into his pocket to pull out some change as Kanda practically thrusts the money at him.

"It's none of your fucking business and I told you not to call me that," Kanda snaps, words not nearly as harsh as he wishes they would be. There's an obvious shake to his words that he hates himself for.

"But, Yuu, now I can come visit ya!" Lavi smiles obnoxiously. The fingers that brush Kanda's when he gets the change from Lavi –it turned out to be ten dollars surprisingly – has a blush heating his face up and he has to swallow the lump forming in his throat so he can properly threaten the damn idiot.

"Don't you fucking think about it, Usagi," he snaps, slamming the door in the other's face.

It only takes him a moment to realize he doesn't have the damn pizzas.

"Fuck" he mutters, tugging the door back open and grabbing the pizzas from Lavi. "Shut up!" And the door is slammed in the other's face again as Kanda takes a deep breath, calming himself down before he goes into the other room. Daisya was a dead man. He did that on purpose.

"You fucking ass," Kanda growls, practically throwing the pizza at the other. Daisya isn't on the phone anymore and has this shit eating grin on his face, like he set this whole thing up and Kanda has no doubt in his mind that the other did. How Daisya even knows Kanda likes Lavi is a mystery to Kanda himself.

"Did what?" Daisya replies, playing innocent. The look on his face is far from innocent though and it has Kanda balling his hands into fists, ready to punch the lights out of the other.

"You know what the fu-"

"Yuu, son, what is all the ruckus?" Tiedoll interrupts, coming in from the kitchen. He's obviously been cooking something, if the apron wrapped around his waist is anything to go by. It seems to have involved flour too, not that Kanda cares much. He's too pissed at his damn adopted brother to care about much else.

"Well, I think Yuu just saw-"

This time it's Kanda turn to cut Daisya off, glaring at his brother. "Nothing. The idiot made me get the pizza he ordered." With that said, he turns around, hoping Tiedoll didn't catch his heated cheeks. He doesn't want his guardian to know that he likes someone. He can't imagine Tiedoll knowing. The older would probably meddle in it all and mess it up. He was perfectly fine pretending he hates Lavi, thank you very much.

* * *

The next time they order pizza, which is only a week or so later –they have pizza almost once a week because it's Daisya's favorite – Kanda voluntarily walks to the door when the bell rings the first time, making sure to grab Tiedoll's wallet on his way.

The smile that greets him is totally worth giving Daisya the satisfaction – he knows the other is planning this – and has his heart pounding his chest, cheeks heating up. "Hiya Yuu!" Lavi greets, shifting the pizzas from one arm to the other. Kanda nods his head in acknowledgement, digging through Tiedoll's wallet for some money.

"How much is it, Usagi?" he asks, deciding to play civil right now.

"Twenty-two dollars, sa!"

Kanda digs out thirty to hand to the idiot, frowning when he goes to dig into his pocket, pulling out the wad of bills he uses for change. "Idiot, keep the fucking change."

"Are ya serious, Yuu?"

"Why the fuck would I have said it if I wasn't," Kanda snaps, glaring at the other. The smile still has his heart pounding and he steps back to shut the door, leaning his head against the cool wood in hopes of cooling himself down and making his heart rate go back to normal.

The knock on the door has him jumping out of his skin.

"What the fuck-"

He cuts himself off when he notices the pizzas in Lavi's arms, a teasing smile pulling up his lips. It has Kanda scowling as he grabs the boxes, yanking them from the other. "Don't you fucking dare say anything."

And the door is slammed in Lavi's face.

He has to say the same thing to Daisya, who was watching the whole fucking scene from the top of the stairs. The fucking idiot is definitely setting him up.

* * *

Kanda somehow ends up answering the door every time Lavi drops buy with pizza, which is at least once a week, sometimes more with Daisya scheming like he is. It's to the point where Kanda automatically just goes to the door when they order pizza, because he knows he'll be forced to one way or another.

The conversations get a little longer each time after the normal "Hiya Yuu!" is said when Kanda opens the door. Kanda's never been a man of many words, but Lavi wiggles a few words out of him sometimes. It's more than the glare he used to receive at least.

* * *

This time he orders pizza as an excuse to see Lavi. They've been getting closer at school - Kanda's grunt of acknowledgment in the hallway when Lavi says hi totally counts- and it has Kanda wanting to actually talk to him instead of putting up his normal 'I hate you' front. He doesn't hate Lavi. Far from it really.

He has to calm his heart down when the doorbell rings before he can open the door. The second he sees that red hair and smiling face it picks right back up again though.

"Hiya Yuu!" It's the normal greeting and it has a bit of a smile pulling up the corner of Kanda's lips as he digs into his pocket to pull out his wallet. It's only one pizza so it shouldn't cost too much money, which is a good thing, because he doesn't actually plan on eating it.

"Usagi," he greets evenly, pulling out fifteen dollars and handing it to the other. Lavi goes to reach for change, but Kanda shakes his head. "You can keep it." Kanda did make Lavi make a pointless trip, even if the other doesn't know that.

"Thank Yuu! You seem to be in a better mood lately," Lavi comments, the smile only becoming brighter at the statement. It's obvious the red-head is happy about that. Kanda does feel kind of bad for being so rude to him for such a long time. Lavi isn't a bad person, far from it, Kanda just doesn't know how to deal with his feelings and the easiest way for him to do so was to snap and yell at the other whenever Lavi annoyed him.

Maybe Daisya had a good plan, making Kanda get the pizza when Lavi delivered it that first time. It's seriously helped their relationship. Not that he is going to thank Daisya or anything.

"Che," he mumbles as an answer, cheeks a bit pink as he turns his gaze to look at the door. He hates how a random nice comment from Lavi can make him flustered like this. The red-head has that weird effect on him. Annoying really.

"Well, I gotta get goin'. I'll see you at school!"

It's a short conversation, but Lavi probably realized it wasn't going to go anywhere. Kanda may be talking to him more, but that more was still only a few words.

Kanda doesn't comment as he takes the pizza, giving Lavi a nod before he closes the door.

He only glares at Daisya, shoving the pizza into his chest as he walks by.

He doesn't even like pizza.

* * *

It's disappointing, when Kanda opens the door and Lavi isn't on the other side. The normal wild red hair and bright green eye isn't greeting him, but instead a head of white hair –who the hell has white hair at this age?- and light eyes. There's a smile on the strangers lips, but it isn't the same as Lavi's. It isn't the one that seems to warm Kanda's heart more and more each time.

"Where the fuck is Lavi?" Kanda snaps, glaring at the kid with as much hatred as he can. A smirk tugs up his lips at the way the boy flinches.

"He's sick. I took his shift for him," is the answer and a frown tugs down Kanda's lips. He hadn't seen Lavi around school, but he had been hoping that was simply because the other was busy with all his clubs or tutoring or something. He didn't want the other to be sick.

"I don't want that."

The door is slammed and the yelling on the other side ignored as Kanda stomps away, glaring at Daisya on the way.

* * *

"Sorry I wasn't here when ya ordered last time Yuu," Lavi says once the door is open. He still doesn't look one hundred percent better, but that smile still warms Kanda's heart.

"Whatever," he mutters, digging into his pocket.

"Ya shouldn't have done that ta Allen though. He had ta pay for that pizza cause you wouldn't pay for it. Why did ya even order it if ya wasn't gonna eat it?"

How can someone so smart be so stupid?

"It was for Daisya but the idiot left," Kanda says, blaming the whole thing on his conniving older brother. It's a complete lie, but Kanda's digging through his wallet so the other can't see that Kanda is actually lying about the whole thing.

"Oh, well don't be so mean to the kid. He's new," Lavi comments, taking the money and digging into his pocket to get the change, Kanda shakes his head, like he normally does, telling Lavi he can keep the change for himself. "Thank Yuu!" It's the same response every time, like he's genuinely surprised, even after all this time Kanda would give him a tip.

"Che," Kanda mumbles, that happy smile on Lavi's lips heating up his cheeks.

"Anyway, I'm off work now so I'll see ya at school."

"W-wait!" Kanda calls, noticing the pizza has already been trust into his hands in Lavi's obvious hast to get home for the night. The curious look on Lavi's face when he stops to look at Kanda has a blush heating up his cheeks as he steps out of his house and toward Lavi. "Keep it."

"But ya paid for it Yuu," Lavi argues, not taking the pizza from Kanda yet.

"You're probably hungry after work. Take it."

When Kanda presses the box into Lavi's hands even harder, threatening to drop it, Lavi can't do anything back wrap his fingers around the box.

Kanda doesn't say anything as he stomps back into the house, slamming the door behind him and ignoring the thank you Lavi manages to get out.

* * *

Kanda's eyebrows furrow when he finds Lavi standing outside his door only two days later. He has a pizza in hand, but no uniform like he normally does. The grin on his face tells Kanda he's up to something.

"Hiya Yuu!" It's the normal greeting and Kanda tips his head to the side a bit in question. "I thought I'd thank ya for the pizza you gave me. Can I come in?"

The house is luckily empty, everyone having gone to Daisya's soccer game. The thought has Kanda's heart pounding in his chest as he steps to the side, letting Lavi walk past before he shuts the door. Lavi waits for him once his shoes are kicked off and Kanda leads Lavi to the kitchen.

"You didn't have to thank me," he finally comments, putting the kettle on the stove with water. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Water's fine," Lavi comments, making himself comfortable in Kanda's usual chair. With a nod, Kanda tugs open the fridge door, grabbing a bottle of water before heading back to the table. Lavi's already opened the pizza box up, grabbing the first piece before Kanda can even grab some napkins.

"Hungry?"

"Haven't eaten all day."

It's only lunch time, but Lavi probably didn't eat breakfast like Kanda did, not that he's going to eat the pizza anyway.

Lavi's on his second piece when Kanda sits down with a steaming cup of tea, tugging a piece from the box and place it on a paper plate. The crust is the only part he doesn't mind and he absentmindedly started to pick at it, eating little pieces at a time.

"Aren't ya going to eat it?"

The question catches him a bit off guard, blue eyes shooting up to meet a single green one. The usual blush heats up his cheeks as his eyes quickly shift back to look at the pizza.

"I don't eat pizza."

"What? Why the hell are you always ordering it?" Lavi asks, eyebrows furrowed. The curious look on Lavi's face has Kanda's cheeks heating up even more and it takes all his willpower to look at Lavi again

"It's not for me," he lies.

It only takes a moment for a flash of realization to flicker on Lavi's face and his eyebrows furrow in curiously as he places his pizza back on the plate, wiping his hands on the napkin Kanda got.

"Does Yuu order pizza just ta see me?" Lavi teases. The smile on his lips has a lump forming in Kanda's throat and his eyes shift to look at the pizza in front of him again, because he can't look at Lavi. Not while his heart is pounding in his chest and his cheeks are red.

"Shut up," he mutters halfheartedly. The silence that falls between them has Kanda tensing, fingers balled into fists. Lavi's unusual silence has him looking up again, noticing the shocked expression on Lavi's face. The question had obviously only been met to tease, having not expected such an answer from Kanda.

"W-what?….Was that really the reason?"

The pizza is now completely forgotten as blue meets green. Kanda swallows the lump in his throat, nodding his head slowly. It's annoying really. He isn't one to get choked up like this and he wishes one of his normal snappy replies would find a way out right now, but he doesn't seem to have such luck.

"Oh…."

Kanda can't tell if there is disappointment in those words or not, but Lavi doesn't say anything after that as he goes back to his pizza, seeming deep within his own mind as he thinks about this whole thing. Kanda merely picks at the crust, sipping his tea to try and get his mind off this horribly awkward situation.

Lavi eventually goes back to his old self, talking about a million different things that Kanda can't seem to follow.

Kanda's surprised when Lavi leaves, pressing a kiss to Kanda's cheek and slipping a piece of paper into Kanda's hand.

It's his phone number.

* * *

Kanda finds himself able to talk to Lavi more through text. It's easier to talk to someone when you don't have to look at their face and make eye contact, especially when you like that person. The phone Tiedoll got him years ago has gotten more use over the past week and a half than it has ever gotten and Kanda finds himself saving money because he isn't ordering pizza just to see Lavi anymore.

He does go to answer the door when the bell ring on Daisya's night though, his stomach fluttering –he wishes it would stop doing that – when he finds Lavi on the other side, red hair messy and smile fully in place.

"Hiya Yuu!" Lavi cheers. "I didn't think ya'd be ordering pizza again anytime soon."

"I didn't," Kanda comments, handing Lavi the money Tiedoll gave him. Lavi is going to give him change, but Kanda shakes his head. The normal thank you is just replaced with a kinda smile as Lavi hands the pizza over.

The conversation doesn't seem to be going anywhere so Kanda finds himself ready to shut the door, but Lavi catches it, fingers pressing against the wood to keep it open.

"Say, Yuu, can I ask ya something?"

"Che," Kanda mumbles, eyebrows furrowed in curiosity. He doesn't know what Lavi would want to ask him now that he can't ask over text.

"Look, ever since I came over for pizza I've been thinkin'..."

"Don't hurt yourself, Usagi." The words slip out of his mouth a lot easier than they normally do, having finally gotten used to talking to Lavi. The smile that his words pull from Lavi's lips is well worth the comment and has him flushing.

"Anyway, I was wondering if ya wanted ta go on a date with me? Ya know, maybe out to eat or to the movies or something."

The words have Kanda freezing, blue eyes wide with shock. The lump in his throat has him unable to form words. He never thought this day would come. He never thought Lavi would ask a guy out, nonetheless Kanda. The loose for words seems to give Lavi the wrong idea though and a frown pulls down Lavi's lips, his whole happy demeanor darkening.

"Oh, I just thought-"

"I didn't think you liked guys," Kanda cuts in. Fuck, that really wasn't what he wanted to say but it was the only words that seemed to find their way past his lips.

"Uh, well, I normally lean more toward girls, but since Yuu's been so nice lately, I kinda find myself liking you even more," Lavi says, words starting out strong before turning into a mumble. The blush dusting Lavi's cheeks seem to tell Kanda that he's telling the truth and does want to go out with Kanda. Actually likes Kanda and had a least some feeling for him in the past.

"Yes."

Why the fuck did he have to be so awkward? He could really go for banging his head against the wall or maybe the door. He's such a fucking idiot.

"Really?"

"Yes, idiot." The words at least sound more normal this time around. Lavi's grin is back in place and he pounces forward to pull Kanda into a hug, lips pressing against the Kanda's cheek.

"Great! I'll pick ya up this weekend. I'll text ya."

Before he can say anything else, Lavi is bouncing toward his car, happiness in his whole demeanor.

When Kanda finally manages to compose himself and shut the door, he turns around only to find a smirking Daisya standing there.

"Shut the fuck up," Kanda snaps, shoving the pizza at him.

He spends a good fifteen minutes in the bathroom trying to compose himself before he goes out to join his family.

* * *

When the doorbell rings, Kanda isn't sure who the hell it is. Lavi isn't supposed to be here for another two hours and no one else was home. He doesn't normally answer the door if he doesn't know who it's going to be, but for some reason, he finds himself peeking through the window, only to see a smiling Lavi on the other side waving.

"What the hell are you doing here so early?" Kanda asks. He hasn't even been able to get dress out of his sweats for the date.

"I just wanted ta see you," Lavi says, a sheepish smile on his lips as fingers go to scratch the back of his head. The whole thing seems suspicious to Kanda.

"What the hell's up?"

Lavi sighs like Kanda broke him down after an hour of questioning. He looks a bit nervous all of a sudden and it has a frown pulling down Kanda's lips.

"Yuu, I'm gonna have ta cancel our date tonight. That's why I'm over early. I got called into work and I can't say no. I just wanted ta hang out with you before I went in," Lavi explains, shifting his weight nervously. At least the other wasn't cancelling the date completely. They were still going to be able to hang out.

Kanda moves out of the way without a word, gesturing for the other to come inside. The tension seems to leave Lavi at the invitation and he smiles at Kanda, stepping through the threshold and pressing a kiss to Kanda's cheek before kicking his shoes off and heading toward the kitchen.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Kanda asks. He hadn't been doing anything when Lavi came over, simply reading up on some homework before the date.

"I'll have water," Lavi answers, sitting down at one of the kitchen chairs. Kanda grabs water for both himself and Lavi before he sits down as well.

"So, Yuu…" Lavi starts, shifting his gaze a bit awkwardly. Kanda hasn't seen Lavi this nervous before. He was nervous when he asked Kanda out, but not nearly to this degree.

"Spit it out, Lavi."

The smile that twitches the other's lips up has Kanda smiling as well. He's always loved Lavi's smile. It was so heartwarming.

"Yuu….can I kiss ya?"

The words only shock Kanda for a second before a smirk pulls up his lips. "Idiot." He doesn't even let Lavi get another word out before he leans across the table to press a kiss to Lavi's lips. The blush burns his cheeks and butterflies flutter in his stomach as he pulls away, blue meeting single green.

Fuck, that was better than he thought it would be.

"Wow."

Apparently Lavi thought that same.

Needless to say, Kanda and Lavi move to the couch to continue the kiss.

Kanda's pretty disappointed that the date got cancelled, but Lavi promises to make it up to him before he leaves for work.

The thought has Kanda's stomach erupting in butterflies again.

* * *

The door rings and Kanda doesn't even have to think twice as he walks over to open the door, a smile pulling up his lips when he finds Lavi on the other side.

"Hiya Yuu!" is accompanied with a kiss Kanda couldn't be happier when he steps to the side to let Lavi in. "Thanks for inviting me to dinner! I'm excited to meet your family!"

Kanda's not nearly as excited because Daisya is going to tease him all night, Marie is going to send him knowing looks even if the other can't actually see, and Tiedoll is simply going to grill Lavi.

"Che," Kanda grumbles, cheeks heating up when he notices his whole family standing just outside the kitchen, watching the whole exchange. Lavi doesn't seem to mind as he walks happily into the house after kicking his shoes off. He goes right for Tiedoll, shaking his hand and introducing himself.

After introducing himself to Marie, he stops in front of Daisya, a smile on his lips. "I think this is your favorite," Lavi says, handing the pizza to Kanda's brother. Daisya chuckles, patting Lavi on the back before he turns to sit at the kitchen table with the rest of Kanda's family.

When Kanda walks into the kitchen with Lavi's hand in his, Kanda doesn't miss the look Daisya gives him.

One day he might thank his brother, but that day sure as hell isn't today.

* * *

**[Author's Note:** This is the first thing I've posted in ages and only my second LaviYuu oneshot so I hope you all enjoyed.**]**


End file.
